The invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle and such a motor vehicle.
It is known from the general prior art and, in particular, from mass vehicle production that motor vehicles, in particular passenger vehicles, have first components, for example in the form of seating systems, steering handles, in particular steering wheels, and mirrors, in particular in the form of exterior mirrors and interior mirrors. In order to achieve a high level of comfort for occupants, in particular the driver, of the motor vehicle, at least one motor, in particular in the form of an electric motor, is allocated to the respective first component, by means of which motor the respective first component can be moved relative to at least one second component of the motor vehicle into different positions and can be fixed in the different positions relative to the second component. In the case of the seating system formed, for example, as a vehicle seat or an individual seat, the second components is, for example, the floor or a floor element of the motor vehicle, such that the seating system, for example, can be moved relative to the floor by means of the motor.
In particular, the seating system can be moved, in particular shifted, in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle relative to the floor, such that different longitudinal locations or longitudinal positions of the seating system can be set by moving the seating system in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. To do so, the driver does not have to move the seating system with his/her own strength, but the driver activates at least one operating element, such as a button, for example, in order to thereby cause movements of the respective first component relative to the respective second component via the motor. Thus, the driver can move the first component relative to the second component, in particular move manually, wherein manual movement is to be understood as the driver manually operating, for example, the operating element mentioned above and thus causing movements of the first component via the motor, such that the first component is moved relative to the second component by means of the motor. With respect to the seating system, the driver can set different seat positions, for example, via the motor.
For example, the first component is a backrest of the seating system, which can be moved, in particular pivoted, relative to a seat part of the seating system by means of the motor. Furthermore, the first component can be formed as the seat part, wherein a seat cushion depth and/or a height of the seat part, for example, can be set by means of the motor. The movements and thus the settings of the first component, in particular the backrest, can take place, for example, via at least one lumbar support and/or at least one air chamber, wherein the lumbar support can be formed by such an air chamber. Here, the lumbar support can be formed as a multi-way lumbar support in order to achieve a high level of seating comfort. In order to move the first component, the air chamber is filled with air, for example. This takes place, for example, by means of a pump, by means of which air is conveyed into the air chamber, wherein the pump is powered by means of the motor mentioned above. Furthermore, it is conceivable that the first component is a side plate of the seating system, in particular the backrest.
Moreover, the first component can be a headrest of the seating system, which can be held on a backrest and moved relative to the backrest. Here, it is conceivable that the headrest can be moved horizontally or in the vertical direction of the vehicle and/or vertically or in the transverse direction of the vehicle. Furthermore, it is conceivable that the first component is a part, in particular a side part, of the headrest which can be moved relative to a further part of the headrest. Thus, a particularly comfortable headrest can be achieved. The first component can be a component of a multi-contour seat, the contour of which, in particular the outer contour, on which a seat occupant can sit, can be varied as a result of movement of the first component, i.e., can be set.
The first component can, furthermore, be a massage element which can be moved by means of the motor. The movement can be understood as the first component, in particular the massage element, changing in terms of its volume, by a medium, for example, in particular a gas such as air, being conveyed into the massage element and being released from the massage element. The medium is, for example, conveyed by means of a pump that is powered by means of the motor.
Furthermore, it is possible that the driver can move the steering wheel and exterior mirror and interior mirror of the motor vehicle by means of a respective motor into different positions or locations in order to thus set these first components with respect to their respective position as needed. In particular, the driver can move or set the first components in order to set a comfortable and, at the same time, safe seating position when driving, i.e., when driving the motor vehicle. Here, the setting of the respective first components can take place in a particularly comfortable manner for the driver, since the driver no longer has to move the respective first component with his/her own strength, but respective movements of the first components can be caused by the motor.
Furthermore, motor vehicles are known from the general prior art that can be operated in an automated driving mode. In this automated driving mode, the respective motor vehicle can be driven automatically by means of a computing device, in particular of the motor vehicle. This is to be understood as movements, in particular movement changes, of the motor vehicle being caused in an automated or automatic manner by means of the computing device in the automated driving mode. For example, in the automated driving mode, the longitudinal dynamics and/or the transverse dynamics of the motor vehicle are set, in particular regulated, in an automatic or automated manner by means of the computing device, i.e., without intervention by the driver. In other words, a longitudinal dynamic regulation and/or transverse dynamic regulation take place, for example, in the automated driving mode by means of the computing device. In the context of the longitudinal dynamic regulation, the computing device causes motor intervention and/or brake intervention, for example, for accelerating and braking the motor vehicle, such that it is accelerated or slowed down without driver intervention. Alternatively or in addition, it is possible that steering interventions take place by means of the computing device, such that direction changes of the vehicle, for example, are caused by the computing device without the driver's intervention.
Here, a vehicle is known from DE 10 2014 223 094 A1, wherein the vehicle comprises an interior space and at least one seat positioned in the interior space that is configured to be moved from a position facing forwards into a position facing backwards when the vehicle is operated in an autonomous mode.
The object of the present invention is to create a method and a motor vehicle by means of which particularly safe automated driving of the motor vehicle can be realized.
A first aspect of the invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle, which can be operated in an automated driving mode. In the automated driving mode, the motor vehicle is driven automatically by means of a computing device, in particular of the motor vehicle. This means that, in the automatic driving mode, movements, in particular movement changes, of the motor vehicle can be caused in an automated or automatic manner by means of the computing device, i.e., without intervention by the driver of the vehicle. For example, in the automated driving mode, the longitudinal dynamics and/or the transverse dynamics of the motor vehicle are set, in particular regulated, by means of the computing device indifferent to the driver. In other words, in the automated driving mode, a longitudinal dynamic regulation and/or a transverse dynamic regulation, for example, take place by means of the computing device, such that acceleration and/or braking and/or direction changes of the motor vehicle, for example, are caused automatically by means of the computing device, i.e., without intervention by the driver.
Here, the motor vehicle has at least one first component and at least one motor allocated to the first component, the motor being formed as an electric motor, for example. The first component can be moved relative to at least one second component of the motor vehicle into different positions by means of the motor by the driver of the motor vehicle. This means that the first component can be powered by means of the motor, whereby the first component can be moved relative to the second component. Thus, the driver can move the first component relative to the second component into different positions via the motor, in particular move manually. Here, manual movement is to be understood as the driver not having to move the first component himself/herself or with his/her own strength relative to the second component, but the driver operating the motor, for example, via at least one operating element, in particular a button, whereby the motor powers the first component and moves it relative to the second component. As a result, the driver can move the first component into different positions as required via the motor, such that the driver can adjust the position of the first component to his/her needs.
The method comprises a first step in which at least one input for activating the automated driving mode is received. In a second step of the method, the current position of the first component is determined. For example, the second step is carried out temporally after the first step. The current position of the first component is a position, for example, in which the driver has manually moved the first component via the motor, i.e., by operating the motor. In other words, the current position of the first component is, for example, a position of the first component set by the driver. In a third step of the method, depending on the input received and the determined current position, an adjusting region comprising the determined current position is predetermined, within which adjusting region movements of the first component relative to the second component that are caused or that can be caused by the driver via the motor are permitted. In other words, the driver cannot, however, manually move the first component within the predetermined adjusting region, i.e., by operating the motor, beyond the predetermined adjusting region. This means, for example, that the movement or movability of the first component is limited or restricted to the adjusting region by predetermining the adjusting region. Thus, the driver can only move the first component in the predetermined adjusting region via the motor, such that the first component can only be moved by the driver via the motor into positions that are part of the predetermined adjusting region. The driver cannot move the first component via the motor into positions that are not part of the predetermined adjusting region.
Here, the predetermined adjusting region is a part of the total adjusting region within which the first component can be moved relative to the second component by the driver via the motor, i.e., manually, when the automated driving mode is deactivated. This means that, as a result of activating the automated driving mode, the adjusting region is predetermined such that, then, the driver can no longer move the first component via the motor in the total adjusting region, but only in a part of the total adjusting region, and, that is to say, in the predetermined adjusting region.
The knowledge underlying the invention is that the driver can be relieved of many control or driving tasks with the increasing automation of motor vehicles, since such driving tasks for driving the motor vehicle are taken on or carried out by the computing device as part of the automated driving mode. For example, the motor vehicle is moved completely automatically in the transverse or longitudinal direction in the automated driving mode formed as a partially automated mode by means of the computing device under border conditions. Here, however, the driver should be ready to take over at all times. The same applies to highly automated or fully automated driving modes.
“Ready to take over” is to be understood as the driver being ready to take over all driving tasks or the driving tasks that are carried out by means of the computing device as part of the automated driving mode on or after an automatic deactivation, for example, such that the driver can drive the motor vehicle completely on his/her own and in a safe manner after the deactivation of the automated driving mode of the motor vehicle.
In principle, it is assumed that the driver is responsible for driving or controlling the motor vehicle at all times, i.e., even when in the automated driving mode. For this reason, the driver should be in a seated position at all times and be able to comfortably react to different situations in traffic. For example, in order to optimally steer and operate a pedal of the motor vehicle, an upright seating position with a distance and an angle of a seating system on which the driver sits that are dependent on the person relative to the steering wheel and the pedal is advantageous. In addition, an optimal position of a seatbelt ensures an optimal safety function in the event of accidents.
When using or activating the automated driving mode, the driver may wish to maximize comfort. As part of this wish to maximize comfort, the driver may want to adjust the first component which is arranged, for example, in the interior space of the motor vehicle, and, here, to move it, for example, out of the current position relative to the second component. The current position is, for example, a position that allows the driver to safely carry out, in the manner described above, all tasks for driving the motor vehicle when the automated driving mode is deactivated. Since, with an activated automated driving mode, at least one part of the driving tasks is taken over by the computing device, the driver could change the current position in order to set a more comfortable position of the first component for the driver in comparison to the current position, via the motor.
If the movability or adjustability of the first component is not limited, for example, by predetermining the adjusting region, it is then possible, for example, for the driver to move the first component into a further position that is different to the current position which no longer allows the driver to take over the driving tasks that were carried out by the computing device during the automated driving mode within a sufficiently short amount of time after the end of the automated driving mode or after introducing the end of the automated driving mode.
If, for example, a particularly automatic deactivation, i.e., a particularly automatic end, of the automated driving mode is provided, then a take-over demand is communicated to the driver, for example, in the interior space of the motor vehicle. This take-over demand is communicated to the driver, for example, in an optical and/or acoustic and/or haptic manner and indicates to the driver that the automated driving mode is deactivated at a point in time after a predetermined or predeterminable period of time after the take-over demand. At the latest, at the point in time which is also called the take-over time, the driver should be able to take over the driving tasks for driving the motor vehicle from the computing device, since then the computing device does not take over the driving tasks or only takes over a part of them. Here, in particular the position currently set by the driver and different to the previous position enables the driver to take over the driving tasks at the point in time. If the first component is in an unfavorable position for example at the point in time when the driver is supposed to take over the driving tasks, then safe driving, for example, of the motor vehicle is not possible for the driver. Furthermore, when the first component is in an unfavorable position at the take-over point in time, the driver could be in an unfavorable position, which is unfavorable in terms of the effect of safety systems, in particular restraint systems such as airbags and seatbelts.
These problems and disadvantages can now be avoided by means of the method according to the invention, since the driver, furthermore, can only move the first component within the predetermined adjusting region and cannot move it beyond this. By predetermining the adjusting region, the driver can only set the first component into such a position that is different to the current position and from which the first component can move, up to the point in time, back into the current, determined position or into a position that is favorable for driving the motor vehicle. The position that is different to the current position in which the driver can set the first component via the motor, ensures, for example, a higher level of comfort for the driver in comparison to the current position, such that he/she can sit particularly comfortably in the interior space of the motor vehicle during the automated driving mode. At the same time, however, the position that is different to the current, determined position enables the first component to move back into the current position previously set, up to the point in time at which the driver is to take over the driving tasks, or can be moved into a position that is advantageous for taking over the driving tasks, such that the first component is in an advantageous position at the latest at the point in time at which the automated driving mode is in fact ended and the driver is to take over all driving tasks, the advantageous position enabling the driver to take over all driving tasks and allowing for safer guiding or driving of the motor vehicle.
Thus, the danger that the first component is in a position that is unfavorable for taking over the driving tasks at the take-over point in time can be kept minimal by means of the method. In particular, it can be ensured that the first component is in a position relative to the driver and/or that the driver himself/herself is in a position relative to the motor vehicle after the take-over demand and at the latest at the take-over point in time, preferably after the take-over demand and before the take-over point in time, which allows the driver to safely take over the driving tasks as well as safer driving of the motor vehicle.
Preferably, the adjusting region can be predetermined in such a way that the first component can be returned to the determined position within the adjusting region in good time within a system take-over time that can be predetermined. The system take-over time can, in particular, be predetermined in such a way that this corresponds to the time period between the communication of the take-over demand and the take-over point in time. Here, a pre-known common duration of time can be predetermined. This duration of time can be a few seconds, for example, i.e., ranging from 2 to 10 seconds, for example. As a result, a return of the first component to the determined position, i.e., into the starting position, that is ended in good time at the point in time of the take-over of the driving tasks by the driver is made possible.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the determined position is stored. This storage makes it possible, for example, to move the first component, which is moved by the driver from the current, determined position into a different position via the motor, back into the stored and previous position in a particularly simple manner, such that a particularly high level of comfort and a particularly high level of safety can be achieved.
Here, it has been shown to be particularly advantageous when the stored position is recalled when ending the automated driving mode and the first component is automatically moved into the recalled position by means of the motor. If the driver moved the first component, for example after the activation of the automated driving mode, from the initial previous position into a different position, and if the automated driving mode is then ended or ending of the automated driving mode is introduced, such that the driver were to take over the driving tasks at the take-over point in time, then the first component can be automatically moved back from the different position into the previous, stored and recalled position, such that consequently, the driver himself/herself, for example, can be moved quickly, comfortably and safely into a location or position that is favorable for driving the motor vehicle. Thus, it can be ensured that the first component adopts a position that enables the driver to take over the driving tasks from the computing device already at the point in time.
In particular, the object underlying the invention is that the previous position initially set by the driver is a position which the driver has set via the motor and that enables the driver to advantageously and safely drive the motor vehicle. This advantageous previous position can now be set automatically.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, a seating system, in particular a backrest or a seat part of a seating system, is used as the first component. The seating system is, for example, a vehicle seat or individual seat which provides exactly one seat for the driver. Alternatively, it is conceivable that the seating system is a bench which provides a plurality of seats for occupants. By moving the seating system into the previous, stored and recalled position, it is possible to move the seating system at the point in time into a favorable position relative to the motor vehicle. Since the driver sits in the seating system, the driver himself/herself can be moved into a position which is favorable for driving the vehicle, in particular a sitting position, such that the driver adopts a position which enables him/her to safely drive the vehicle at the latest at the point in time.
The movements and thus settings of the first component, in particular the backrest, can take place, for example, via at least one lumbar support and/or at least one air chamber, wherein the lumbar support can be formed by such an air chamber. Here, the lumbar support can be formed as a multi-way lumbar support in order to achieve a high level of seating comfort. In order to move the first component, the air chamber is filled with air, for example. This takes place by means of a pump, by means of which the air is conveyed into the air chamber, wherein the pump is powered by means of the motor mentioned above. Furthermore, it is conceivable that the first component is a side plate of the seating system, in particular of the backrest.
Furthermore, the first component can be a headrest of the seating system which is held, for example, on the backrest and can be moved relative to the backrest. Here, it is conceivable that the headrest can be moved horizontally or in the vertical direction of the vehicle and/or vertically or in the transverse direction of the vehicle. Furthermore, it is conceivable that the first component is a part, in particular a lateral part, of the headrest which can be moved relative to a further part of the headrest. Thus, a particularly comfortable headrest can be provided. The first component can be, in particular, a component of a multi-contour seat, the contour of which, in particular the outer contour, on which an occupant can sit, can be varied by moving the first component, i.e., can be set.
Furthermore, the first component can be a massage element which can be moved by means of the motor. The movement can be understood to mean changing the first component, in particular the massage element, in terms of its volume, by a medium, in particular a gas such as air, for example, being conveyed into the massage element and being released from the massage element. The medium is conveyed, for example, by means of a pump that is powered by means of the motor.
A further embodiment is characterized in that a steering handle, in particular a steering wheel, is used as the first component for causing direction changes of the motor vehicle. As a result, the driver can take over the driving tasks from the computing device at the latest at the point in time.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, a seatbelt of the motor vehicle is used as the first component. Hereby, a particularly high level of safety can be achieved since the seatbelt is in an advantageous position at the latest at the take-over point in time in order to hold the driver back, for example in the event of an accident.
Finally, it has been shown to be particularly advantageous when a mirror is used as the first component, in particular an exterior mirror or an interior mirror, of the motor vehicle. By moving the mirror into the previous, stored and recalled position, it is possible, for example, that the mirror adopts a favorable position relative to the motor vehicle and relative to the driver at the latest at the point in time, the position allowing the driver to safely drive the motor vehicle.
Furthermore, if the driver wishes, the first component, for example a seating system and/or a mirror and/or the steering wheel and/or a seatbelt and/or another component of the motor vehicle, can be brought or moved automatically into at least one respective, initially stored position or location by activating the automated driving mode. The driver could save this position in a preceding automated driving section or before the journey or based on previous journeys.
In other words, it is provided in an advantageous embodiment that, as a result of activating the automated driving mode, at least one position of the first component that is, in particular, initially stored, can be recalled, and the first component is automatically moved into the recalled position by means of the motor. This position is stored, for example, before activating the automated driving mode in terms of time, for example during a period of time preceding the activation of the automated driving mode, during which period of time the automated driving mode was activated.
A second aspect of the invention relates to a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle, having a computing device, by means of which the motor vehicle can be operated in an automated driving mode in which movements of the motor vehicle can be moved automatically by means of the computing device. The motor vehicle comprises at least one first component and at least one motor allocated to the first component, by means of which motor the first component can be moved relative to at least one second component of the motor vehicle into different positions by the driver of the motor vehicle. In order to achieve a particularly safe automated journey of the motor vehicle, the computing device is formed to receive at least one input for activating the automated driving mode. Furthermore, the computing device is formed to determine the current setting of the first component and, depending on the received input and the determined current position, predetermine an adjusting region comprising the determined current position, within which adjusting region movements of the first component relative to the second component that are caused or can be caused by the driver via the motor are permitted. Advantageous embodiments of the first aspect of the invention are to be regarded as advantageous embodiments of the second aspect of the invention and vice versa.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention arise from the description of a preferred exemplary embodiment below, as well as with the aid of the Figures. The features and combinations of features specified in the description above and the features and combinations of features specified in the description of the Figures and/or in the Figures only below can be used not only in the combination specified in each case, but also in other combinations or on their own without exceeding the scope of the invention.